The orgin of Nutty: Dreaming of a better life
by Doomed Desires
Summary: All he asked for was a better life. And when he gets a chance, he takes it with welcome arms. Now starting anew in a town, he feels like he belongs ever since he met her. But what happens when his parents show up?
1. Birth

**Here is the REAL story of why Nutty is the way he is and how he came to be a candy addict. You will learn why his fur color is green and why hes addicted to candy so much.**

**So without further introduction, I proudly give you...**

**The story of Nutty.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nutty wasn't always called Nutty. No, he had a nice normal name and came from a nice normal family who... well...Let me just start from the beggining. This is the story of Nutty and how he came to live in Happy Tree Town.

The early morning silence was shattered by a bloodcurling scream that sent the birds flying off into the sky."MELVIN! MY WATERS BREAKING!" yelled a brown female squirrel in pain and her husband quickly helped her into the car that sped off down the road, the husband cursing all the while with the mother screaming obsinities at him.

They finally reached the hospital and soon the mother had a small brown male squirrel whos right eye was pure green and was looking down. "Whats wrong with his eye?" Mrs. Roberts asked tearfully and the doctor replied,"You son has a case of amblyopia." the doctor explained and the two parents looked blank.

He sighed. "It means he has a lazy eye. But it can be cured by surgrey-" Mrs. Roberts gasped in horror and clutched the baby to her chest. Oh, the horror of surgery! People died in surgery all of the time! "NO! NOT MY BABY!" She screamed hysterically and the father put his paw on her shoulder."Honey, calm down. Their not going to do surgery on him.."

The doctor sighed and stood up, sctratching at his ear."I'm going to go take my lunch break." He muttered and left the room, glad to be away from the hysterical mother and the weirdly quiet father.

"So..what should we call him?" Mrs. Roberts asked her husband as the baby squrriel stirred in his sleep."How about Nathaniel?" Melvin asked and the mother's face broke into a happy smile."Nathaniel it is, then!" She looked down at the sleeping squrriel and whispered,

"Welcome to the family, Nathanel Roberts..."

The parents thought that their son was perfect...when he was little...

But when he was growing up...

That was a whole different story....

**How do you like it? Please review!**


	2. growing up

**Sorry for the long wait...I was just thinking of how I wanted this story to go. Anyway, heres the second chapter!**

* * *

Nathanaiel grew up in the dreary little town of Greenstate. What exactly made it be so dreary is that it was full of rich snobby people who didn't care about other his parents weren't like that. They were caring and kind towards the squrriel. And overprotective.

Maybe just a little too overprotective.

You see, his parents were health freaks and they wanted him to eat nothing but what Mr. Roberts called,"Rabbit food." Nathaniel was stubborn about eatting his vegetables and he didn't want to eat them because they tasted odd, like they weren't sweet enough.

But they made him eat it every single day...

Over, and over and over again...

Apart from the veggie annoyance, Mrs. Roberts sprayed Nathaniel with bug reppellent to keep the bugs away from him and would embaress him in front of his friends.

When Nathaniel went to school, he got made fun of by the other kids because of his lazy eye and he didn't quite fit in because he often made a fool out of himself by being hyper and not taking his pills for his ADHD.

He would often come home and think about how everybody hated him and no one wanted to be his friend. At dinner, he explained to his parents what happened, but all they said was to keep going on and ignore the kid's nasty comments.

But it was hard every day when they torrmented him and constantly ruined his life...And so, Nathaniel kept living out his dreary and pointless life every single day...

One night at dinner, he noticed that his fur was turning green. It soon spread all over his body so now he was green with a yellow stomach and a yellow stripe running down his forehead."Mom!" He yelled and she ran in as if expecting a fire.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Roberts yelled and fainted. His father quickly took Nathaniel to the doctor and he explained to him that Nanthaniel's fur had turned green because of the chemicals in the vegetables.

"Is there anything we can do to reverse it?" Nathaniel asked quietly and the doctor shook his head.

Back at home, Mrs. Roberts was fussing over him and told him that he couldn't go to school. Nathaniel didn't have any say in it, so he jus simply nodded and went to sleep.

A few days later, he was back at school and the kid's made fun of him even more. Nathaniel just sat alone at lunch and kept silent.

No one cared about him...except his parents and his mom was too controlling...

One lonley Saturday, Nathaniel sat underneth a tree and stared up at the sky, tears spilling out his eyes.

He was miserable. He had no friends, nothing.

Then he spoke, something that he hadn't done in a long time.

"My birth was a curse..."

**Yeah, that was a depressing chapter...it will get better for Nathaniel though. His candy addiction doesn't start until he moves away and he doesn't change his name until then, eiether...**


	3. Escape

**Wow, I never new people would actually like this...Anyway, this is where Nathaniel escapes! **

**So R and R and no flames!**

* * *

Nathaniel had grown from being the happy go lucky boy he was to a sullen depressed teenager. He hated his life. The kids, his school, the pills, his parents...Why did he have to live like this? The squirrel stared glumly out of the window, sighing at the dreary sky. Countless times he'd wished he could run as far away from here as possible and never come back.

Maybe he could start a new life somewhere.

Nathaniel walked near the door and heard his parents talking about going to a party for a rich friend of theirs. They'd been going to a lot of parties lately and hadn't invited him. But this party was important, they had wanted to bring him so that maybe he could make some friends.

"What would be the point of even going? I bet everyone would just point and laugh at me..." He muttered and paced around his room."Nathaniel!" His mom's cheery voice called from downstairs."Come put on the suit for the party! Its very expensive so you have to be sure not to get anything on it!"

Nathaniel just sighed and walked downstairs, taking his time until he got to the kitchen where his mother and father were waiting. His mother was wearing a red dress with sparkles on it and had a ridiculously giant pink bow tied around her waist.

His father was in a gray suit and tie and glared at Nathaniel."You'd better not screw anything up. This is a very important party and we can't have you acting crazy..."

"Yes, sir...understood..." He mumbled and looked away.

The reason he wasn't having a ADHD moment right now was because he wasn't hyper and the reason for that was because he wasn't happy.

Nathainel stood as his mother stuffed him in a suit and styled the fur on his head so it fell over his eyes."There we go! Cute as a button!" She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Now, you just sit tight. We'll be back later to come get you. Your father has to speak about you and your accomplishments at school." She explained as she hustled him over to the couch and he sat down obdiently as he scratched at the suit's sleeves.

"This suit itches..."

"Well, then don't scratch! Okay, we're off!" The two of them walked out of the door and locked it, leaving him alone.

Nathaniel stared at all the expensive things around him and fiddled with his tie, starting to feel angry. "I hate them." He said to himself and his expression hardened as he stared down at his suit.

All those years of annoying kids, and his stupid parents ran through his mind.

Nathaniel snapped.

With a wild cry, he ripped off his suit and straightened his fur on his head again. The 18-year old continue tearing it up until it was torn to shreds, tossing it on the floor."That's what I think of your suit, Mom!" He screamed and spat on the shirt.

Still breathing hard, he slowly turned to where his dad's prized trophies sat by the fireplace. The trophies he'd told him to never touch.

With a sweep of his paw, he knocked them all onto the marble floor, shattering them into a thousand tiny pieaces."Lookit me, Dad! I'm touching your trophies!" He screamed, staring to feel the crazy side take over again.

He moved onwards to the kitchen and started tearing through the fridge, grabbing all the vegetables he could find and then lit them on fire with some matches, giggling as he watched the flames.

"HAHAHAHA! BUUURN!" He yelled and then threw them away once they were charred black.

Feeling much happier, he strolled up to his room and grabbed a suitcase out of his closet, blowing the dirt off it. Nathaniel packed his toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, and a book. He packed it all in the suitcase when the pills on his bedside table caught his eye.

They would help him with his hyperactive problem, but at the same time they would make his feel hungry. But he knew he needed to take them in order to fit in with other people.

Nathainel finished packing and shut the suitcase, then raced out of the house and thought about what he'd done. They'd be mad for sure, but he didn't care.

He was his own man now, they didn't hold any power over him.

The squirrel looked both ways, making sure no one was looking.

Then walked off towards the bus station.

**I have ADHD so I know what its like, but its only a mild case. My mom only makes me take the pills whenever there's a important test or whatever. **

**Anyway, review and sorry about the long wait.**


End file.
